megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Abrahams
Personality Cocky. Lewis is also a strange mixture of selfish, and selfless. He loves to see someone smile, or help them out - but he's also lazy, and wants things done for him some of the time. He's very playful, both as a kid, and adult. Though the domestic abuse in his childhood made him into a quiet, shy boy, he soon blossomed into a very talkative, smiling boy. He still keeps his guard up around new people; almost seeming rude. But if he's comfortable around you, he'll never shut up, or hang an arm around you. Powers/Mutation Only near puberty did Lewis realise he had any powers to speak of. This was also around the time he found out when his biological father was. Lewis's powers are similar to Isaiah's; while Isaiah seemingly fathoms crystals out of thin air, Lewis's parlour trick is to turn himself into a living, breathing diamond statue. The first time it happened, he couldn't move at all, but with a lot of practice, he can now flip you off, and blow a diamond raspberry in your face... He's bulletproof, fireproof, and everything but diamond proof. Strangely, if he's touching diamonds when he's in his diamond form, they'll disappear when he changes back - where they go is anyone's guess... (spoiler; any past breaks/fractures he's had, if looked at, now have tiny amounts of diamond filling them) Young Lewis Lewis came into the RP world at the age of 11. He's now 13, and still causing trouble! He was abused a lot up until the age of 11, by his sister's (Aggie) father, the Mayor, and has quite a few scars as a result. Lewis thought the Mayor was his father too until recently, and subsequently discovered his actual dad was a member of the Doom Syndicate (Mimerator). It took a lot of badgering and annoyance to get close to Isaiah (Mimerator). Only after the man's girlfriend at the time almost killed him, did Lewis and his dad actually start talking more. Soon they moved in together, and from there, everything fell into place. Aggie moved back in, and Isaiah even got a new girlfriend! Lewis was very happy with this development, because now his whole new family was under one roof, and he could forget the old one. Only when he was getting happy again did a note arrive at their door one day - Lewis and Aggie's mother had written a letter, informing them that the Mayor wasn't happy with all of this (probably worried the domestic abuse would become public, and his reputation in jeopardy), and was going to do everything he could to get Lewis living with them again. Older Lewis (25+) Lewis is still cocky and causing trouble. Though now he's covered in tattoos and piercings (much to his dad's disdain). He's still very self conscious about his scars (mainly the ones on his legs), so it's rare that you'll see him in shorts. He loves wearing vests; he was blessed with a broad chest and muscular arms, so his vanity means he shows them off whenever possible. He's also incredibly tall (6' 9"), thanks to his mutation screwing up his genes. Relationships *Agatha Worplesdon - His half sister. Lewis jokes a lot, but he really does love her. She's the first person he'd go to in a time of crisis, even before Ava or Isaiah. But she can be very embarrassing... *Isaiah Abrahams - Lewis loves the guy unconditionally. It doesn't matter that the guy used to be a villain (in fact, that makes him cooler), or that he might've killed people. He could've walked away from Lewis, but he didn't, so the kid really respects that. Also, he makes the best mac and cheese. *Ava Abrahams - Pretty much 'mom' now. Lewis loves her completely, and in the short time he's known her has replaced his actual mother with her. Ava's kind but no-nonsense attitude means Lewis is getting a proper upbringing, and repecting boundaries/rules early. *Huginn - Lewis's 'Uncle Huggins'. Huginn was the next family Lewis met after Isaiah, and he loves hanging out with the man. *'Tom Sirśtin' - Lewis's best buddy. They met when they were kids, and remain bros into adulthood. If there's trouble and you spot one of them, the other one isn't far behind... *Eleanor (Elin) Macraith - Lewis developed a huge crush on his sister's best friend at the age of 12. Fast-forward YEARS later, and the two are now actually an item. It's a good thing cambions don't age... Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Neutral Category:Mun Lasers